


The Florist

by Himehoshina13



Series: Kikuromonth2015 [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Florists, Fluff, Friendship, Future Job, KiKuroMonth2015, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pekerjaan seorang florist adalah ... untuk membahagiakan pelanggannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Florist

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, AU, OOC (maybe), miss typo(s), etc.**

Diikutkan untuk KikuroMonth2015.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

_Minggu keempat._

**Future Job**

.

…*…

.

Pekerjaan seorang _florist_ adalah ... untuk membahagiakan pelanggannya.

Kuroko Tetsuya mempelajari hal itu dari ibunya saat dia mewarisi toko keluarganya. _Shadow Flower Shop_. Bukan toko yang terkenal, terjepit di antara dua gedung besar membuatnya tidak memiliki banyak lahan. Seperti pemiliknya, bahkan kadang orang sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan toko itu saat lewat di depannya.

Meskipun tidak memiliki pelanggan yang banyak, Tetsuya merasa cukup puas dengan tokonya. Dan dia juga sangat menghargai apa yang dimilikinya sekarang. Sedikit meleset memang dari cita-citanya sebagai guru TK, namun dia sendiri tidak merasa enggan karenanya.

Karena, dengan pekerjaannya yang sekarang, dia bisa membagikan kebahagiaan bagi mereka yang datang ke tokonya. Dan baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Tetsu-kun, selamat pagi!" Satsuki menyapanya sata sang wanita muda lewat, baru pulang dari tugas mengantar putranya ke TK. Wanita muda berambut merah muda itu berhenti di depan tokonya, memandangi bunga-bunga yang dipajang di bagian luar toko. "Hari ini kau buka pagi sekali."

"Selamat pagi, Satsuki-san," Tetsuya menjawab. Panggilannya pada gadis itu memang sudah berubah sejak masa SMA dulu. Momoi Satsuki sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Aomine Satsuki, tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk tetap memanggil gadis itu denga sebutan Momoi-san seperti dulu. "Aku mendapatkan stok bunga tulip segar pagi ini, jadi aku ingin segera memajangnya."

"Ah ..." Satsuki mengamati pot bunga besar yang sedang Tetsuya tata, penuh dengan tulip berwarna merah muda di dalamnya. "Cantik sekali ..."

"Mungkin aku akan merekomendasikannya pada Aomine-kun saat dia mampir setelah pulang kerja nanti."

Pipi Satsuki memerah, suaminya selalu membawa bunga tiap kali dia pulang bekerja. Memang tidak pernah ada kata-kata cinta yang mengikuti hadiahnya, namun cukup untuk membuat Satsuki merasa begitu dicintai dan menjadi istri yang bahagia. "Terima kasih, Tetsu-kun. Kupikir aku ingin membeli satu atau dua pot bunga kecil untuk menghiasi ruang tamuku, kau memiliki rekomendasi yang cocok?"

"Bagaimana jika bunga anggrek dalam pot atau bunga matahari mini? Keduanya sedang populer sekarang ini."

Satsuki mengangguk saja. "Aku percaya pada pilihan Tetsu-kun saja. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang bunga. Ah ... aku ini benar-benar perempuan yang payah ya?"

Gelengan singkat adalah jawaban dari Tetsuya. "Jika Satsuki-san menginginkannya, aku bisa memberikan panduan untuk merawat keduanya dengan sederhana. Jika terjadi sesuatu, Satsuki-san juga bisa meneleponku untuk bertanya." Tetsuya memandu gadis itu menuju sisi kanan toko, tempat bunga-bunga dalam pot berada. Memilihkan yang menurutnya keadaannya paling baik dan dapat bertahan meski dengan perawatan minimun. "Aomine-kun pasti sangat senang memiliki seorang istri yang sangat memikirkan rumah dan keluarganya."

Satsuki tertawa, memainkan rambut merah mudanya gugup karena malu mendengar pujian itu. "Kurasa aku harus belajar lebih banyak lagi untuk itu. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya selama ini, Tetsu-kun."

"Sama-sama, Satsuki-san."

Setelah sang wanita muda cantik itu pergi sembari melambaikan tangan, pelanggan keduanya datang. Seorang pria berambut hijau dengan bulu mata bagian bawah yang panjang dan lentik, dia datang bersama seorang pria muda cerewet yang wajahnya terlihat selalu awet muda. Keduanya menggunakan setelan jas lengkap, bukan pakaian kerjanya sebagai dokter ataupun polisi.

"Selamat datang, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun. Tidak biasanya kalian pergi bersama seperti ini," sapanya ramah.

Kazunari segera menjawab dengan nada ceria. "Kami sengaja mengambil cuti di hari yang sama. Miyaji-senpai menikah hari ini. Kami ingin datang di acara pernikahannya bersama—sekalian reuni tim basket."

"Ah ... jadi kalian ingin memberikan bunga sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka?” Kuroko menebak arti kedatangan mereka ke tokonya hari itu. Keduanya memang bukan tipe yang sering membeli bunga—baik sebagai hadiah atau tanda cinta. Kedatangan mereka adalah hal yang langka. “Bunga apa yang ingin kalian berikan?"

Keduanya tampak bingung untuk menjawab. Shintarou memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang dipajang di dalam toko, mengamatinya satu per satu. "Bukankah bunga-bunga ini memiliki maknanya sendiri-sendiri?"

"Bahasa bunga," Tetsuya membenarkan. Mengambil salah satu bunga yang ada di dekatnya dan menunjukkannya pada dua pelanggannya itu. Bunga cantik dengan warna putih dan kuning. "Jika untuk hadiah pernikahan, bagaimana jika _iceland poppy_? Artinya adalah ' _Semoga kau bahagia selalu_ '."

Shintarou dan Kazunari hanya saling pandang sejenak sebelum mengangkat bahu.

"Kami ambil itu jika kau merekomendasikannya," kata Kazunari.

Sementara pemuda bermata abu-abu kebiruan itu berjalan mengelilingi toko sambil melihat bunga-bunga yang ada di sana serta menebak kira-kira apa arti di balik bunga-bunga itu, Shintarou mengajak Tetsuya yang tengah merangkai bunga untuk bicara.

"Aku ingin memesan satu buket bunga lagi. Dan jika bisa, aku ingin mengirimkannya dua hari lagi."

Tetsuya mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang didengarnya tentang dua hari lagi. Ah, beberapa hari yang lalu dia ingat Atsushi yang mampir membawakan kabar jika Seijuuro akan mengadakan konser biola tunggal. Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, mencoba menebak. "Untuk Akashi-kun?"

"Kupikir sebaiknya aku mengirimkannya bunga sebagai bentuk ucapan selamat."

"Akan kurangkaikan satu buket mawar merahkuning untuknya. Dan mungkin aku juga akan menambahkan beberapa tangkai khusus dariku sebagai bentuk hadiah juga," Tetsuya menyetujui. Melihat ekspresi Shintarou yang seolah bertanya dan tidak setuju, dia menjelaskan. "Bunga mawar tidak selalu mengekspresikan cinta. Mawar merah-kuning adalah mawar ' _Selamat atas kesuksesanmu_ ' dan juga menjadi simbol pertemanan yang kekal abadi. Sangat cocok untuk kalian berdua bukan?"

"Terima kasih."

Mereka pergi setelahnya. Membawa buket bunga dan membicarakan masa lalu saat mereka masih menjadi rekan satu tim.

Beberapa orang pelanggan datang setelahnya, atau sekedar menelepon untuk membuat pesanan. Bukan hari yang sibuk, namun bukan juga hari yang terlalu santai. Tepat setelah Daiki datang untuk membeli bunga bagi istrinya—Tetsuya berhasil membujuknya membeli bunga tulip yang diinginkan Satsuki—sang _florist_ bermaksud untuk menutup tokonya.

Saat itulah pelanggan terakhirnya hari itu datang.

"Aku pesan buket bunga _anemone_ merah muda dengan _moss_ _pink_ sebagai pengisinya."

Dia adalah pelanggan yang selalu mengatakan dengan jelas apa bunga yang diinginkannya, tahu pasti makna bunga di baliknya—mungkin sudah sengaja mencarinya selama perjalanan menuju toko.

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. "Akan segera datang."

 "Kalau bisa pitanya biru muda dengan kartu ucapan kuning. Tulis ' _aku sangat merindukanmu_ ' di sana."

"Mengerti."

"Dan oh, bawa bunganya setelah kau selesai menutup tokomu, aku akan menunggu di luar Kurokocchi."

"Ya, Kise-kun."

Pekerjaan seorang _florist_ adalah untuk membahagiakan pelanggannya. Namun, terkadang membahagiakan diri sendiri juga bukan hal yang buruk.

.

…END…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Saya suka membayangkan kalau Kuroko menjadi florist di masa depan. Menurutku sikapnya yang lembut dan sabar sangat cocok untuk pekerjaan ini. Kakakku beberapa kali berkata jika dia ingin membuka toko bunga, tapi ya … pada dasarnya dia adalah orang yang moody, sepertinya sekarang sudah terlupakan. Padahal kurasa aku juga akan senang kalau dia membuka toko bunga.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.


End file.
